


Don't You Want to Fall Asleep

by MicoolandVav



Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Cancer, Death, M/M, Not kidding, Serious kick to your feels, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoolandVav/pseuds/MicoolandVav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Gavin nor Michael seem to be able to live without the other half of Team Nice Dynamite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Want to Fall Asleep

_They say you die twice, one time when you stop breathing and a second time, a bit later on, when somebody says your name for the last time._

Gavin Free remembered seeing this very saying on the morning of his death, and he recalled it at that very moment, on the phone with Michael in his crashed car, bleeding to death.  
“Micool, I’m scared.” Gavin choked, his voice gargled and pained. He’d been involved in a pile up and was now stuck in his car in the middle of the pile up with ten minutes before the rescue workers would even reach his car. He’d done the only thing he could think of and called Michael.  
“It’ll be okay Gav, it’ll be okay. They’ll get you out of there, you’ll be okay.” Michael was panicked, sitting in the office with all the guys around him. He was holding the phone to his ear in a death grip, white-knuckled.  
The guys were all silent, watching Michael sadly. They all knew what was coming, and none of them wanted to accept it. Once Gavin had told Michael that he was bleeding, they’d known.  
“Michael,” Gavin spluttered, staring out the broken glass windshield ahead of him.  
“Yeah, Gav?” Michael breathed, biting down on his lip. Michael couldn't cry. Not yet. He had to be strong for Gavin.  
“Why did I ever get my license?” Gavin joked half-heartedly, but coughed as he began to cross over into the dangerous level of blood-loss.  
“I don’t know, Gav. I don’t know.” Michael stood, having to walk. He had to walk. He had to keep doing something.  
There was a lot of silence on both ends, aside from the noises emanating from Gavin.  
Eventually, Gavin spoke. “Micool?”  
Michael was struck by how scared Gavin sounded, and he found himself sinking to the floor, pulling up his knees and resting his forehead on them. “Yeah, Gavin?” He murmured, chewing on his bottom lip savagely as he listened to Gavin’s ragged breathing.  
“Can you make me a promise?”  
“Of course, Gavin.” Michael spoke without hesitation.  
“Don’t ever stop saying my name. If you stop saying my name, I’ll be gone for good. I don’t want to be gone, Micool. I don’t want to be forgotten. I want to be around you forever, Micool.” Gavin was crying now, from both pain and sadness. "We're Team Nice Dynamite, Micool."  
Michael couldn’t speak, he was crying. All he could do was try not to let Gavin hear.  
“Micool?” Gavin spoke weakly, strength fading quickly. He saw rescue officers outside the window, but his eyes were feeling awfully heavy and Gavin just wanted to go to sleep. He needed Michael to answer him, though.  
“Please, Micool. I need you to promise me.” He gasped, struggling to hold onto his phone.  
“Yes, Gavin. I promise. God, Gavin. I’d do anything for you. You’ll be okay, though. You have to be okay.” Michael responded tightly, a fist against his mouth as he struggled with the sobs he was holding in. Geoff had moved over, resting a hand on Michael’s back, and the others had all moved closer.  
“I just want to go to sleep, Micool. I'm so tired. I-“ Gavin was cut off, and all Michael could hear was a thud as the phone hit the console of Gavin’s shit car. He heard shattering, then, and people yelling, talking to Gavin. He couldn’t take it.  
“God fucking damnit!” Michael screamed, throwing his piece of shit phone at the wall. He heard a crack, but he couldn’t be brought to care as the curses streamed from his lips, mingled with sobs and sniffles. He punched the floor, grabbing the edge of Gavin’s shit desk and pulling himself to his feet.  
“FUCK!” He cried once on his feet, slamming his fist down onto Gavin’s desk through his tears. Next thing he knew, Lindsay was turning him and pulling him close, her arms wrapping around him like a blanket. His face found the crook of her neck and his hands clutched the back of her shirt like a child clutched a babies blanket, “God damnit, Lindsay.” He sobbed, muffled. He could feel her body shaking against his as she cried in earnest, doing what she could to be there for him. “Damnit, Gavin.” Michael cursed weakly, tightening his grip on Lindsay and pulling her as close to him as he possibly could.  
***  
Years had passed - two, actually - since the worst day of Michael’s life. He’d woken up every day since that day, wishing good morning to Gavin aloud. He never knew whether Gavin was listening to him or not, but he did it nonetheless.  
On this particular day, it was harder to get out of bed than usual. It was the two year anniversary of Gavin’s death, and it had been exactly six months since Michael had been diagnosed with stage 3 cancer. He’d been steadily getting weaker, and he’d often trip over nothing. His vision would blur and he’d trip over his own feet, for Christ’s sake. But he never fell. Not once. His vision would clear and he’d be exactly where he was. Once or twice, he could have sworn he felt pressure on his arm or back, like someone had helped him upright, but no one was there.  
This morning, when he got out of bed, Michael stumbled. He put his arms out to catch himself, but found that someone else had caught him. When he looked up, his eyelids began to feel heavy, but he recognized that big-nosed British idiot holding him.  
“Good morning, Gavvy.” Michael breathed in, and Gavin smiled softly.  
“Good morning, Micool.” And Michael exhaled for the very last time, dying for the first.

Neither of them ever died for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first fanfic I have ever attempted to write, but I love this friendship and this group of people to bits and I just had to do something to contribute to the fandom. Let me know what you think, I guess?


End file.
